


Insight

by Stardust_and_Strawberries



Series: Lower Decks [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Project Insight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Strawberries/pseuds/Stardust_and_Strawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to all the data that Natasha released?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

Picture a room, lit by the blue flicker of computer monitors. On the walls are posters of women in scanty armor, many of whom appear to have severe spinal deformities that place their breasts above their asses, and a Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is held on the wall by Duck Tape.

 

In the room are four guys, who between them have six cans of Mountain Dew, two fedoras and one item of clothing that isn't black. Two of them are vaping. All are libertarians. They once launched a successful DoS attack against the website of a cafe where one of them sexually harassed a waitress and was laughed at, and therefore consider themselves defenders of free speech and key members of Anonymous.

 

Fingers clatter over a keyboard crusted with something, the identity of which is best not speculated on. It is 3:56 am, and after a furtive night's work they have cracked the encryption on the Project Insight files released in the aftermath of SHIELD's implosion.

 

"Let me try." says the one who has tried very hard to grow a beard, elbowing aside his companion who is scrolling through the list of names with increasing desperation. Alternative spellings are tried, synonyms, cross references. Still nothing. "This is BULLSHIT!" he cries at last, kicking the desk.

 

None of their names appear on the list of threats worth neutralizing.


End file.
